Recovery
by OswinInOz
Summary: Three months after Danny Latimer's killer is put in jail, DI Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller are back fighting crime together. A new killer is on the loose, this one more terrifying than anyone in Broadchurch had anticipated. When Ellie Miller's sister Clara moves back to Broadchurch, she can't help her immediate attraction to her sister's boss. There will be smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five months since the Latimer case, but it seemed as if it were only yesterday to DI Alec Hardy. Closing the case had not been a time for victory speeches, far from it. When Miller's husband had been taken into custody, it left the whole town in disarray.

She claimed that she was going to move away, to take her two children and leave Broadchurch for good. But that wasn't the case. Hardy had practically begged her not to go. Because despite what he told himself and everyone else who cared to ask, Ellie Miller was and always would be his closest friend. He needed her. So that night, after the lighting of the fire for Danny Latimer, Alec visited the apartment she was staying at while the kids were asleep and brought along a bottle of wine. They talked about where they'd be after all of the news died down, a conversation like the one they had on the bench earlier that night, only more in depth. And sitting in her apartment, seeing the kind of life she was forced to live due to her husband's unspeakable actions, Alec could feel himself opening up more to her, telling her more than he had ever planned to tell anyone in this Godforsaken town.

He told her that he was going to quit his job and move somewhere closer to his family in Scotland. Miller said she didn't care where she lived, so long as it was far enough away from Broadchurch that no one would ever know what happened to her family.

It was that night that their supervisor called him and offered him his job, but only after he recovered from his heart trouble. He told her he'd think about it, and hung up. He hadn't even been sure why he'd even agreed to think about her proposal; the answer was going to be no. He told Miller as much, but she just smiled sadly at him and told him he should keep his job. But he was tired, he told her. And even if he did love the feeling he got when he brought someone in, how it made his heart flutter to think that he just put away someone who could have done a lot of damage to innocent people, the bad outweighed the good. Like the fact that the trail of dead bodies left him feeling hollow in ways he couldn't even describe to himself. Or that when he would go to sleep every night, the faces of those that he couldn't save haunted his nightmares. Maybe it wouldn't all go away if he left his job, but then again, maybe it would. Ellie's argument was that he was too good a detective to be off duty when he still had a few good years left in him, that he could do some real good in his position. When he retorted the same accusation at Miller, she huffed and looked into her glass of red wine and said that's different. He didn't believe a word of it, but best not to press it.

Sometime in the evening they decided to skirt away from work and delve into different topics; where were Ellie's ideal places to live, where did Alec's family live in Scotland, if Alec had any brothers or sisters, if he had a girlfriend. At that question Alec tried to steer the conversation away from himself. But that just made Miller more curious. He decided that if he didn't answer her, bad things would happen. So he told her that there wasn't anyone in his life, and that he wasn't even sure if he wanted there to be. At the topic of his wife, he was going to put his foot down, but decided that maybe talking about his dysfunctional relationship with that woman would give Ellie some insight on the fact that she wasn't the only one with a bad ex. So he told her everything, about how how he lied to cover her ass, how she never once thanked him, how she's been married twice since they were with each other and has a child now. He told her that despite being married to her, he was never in love with her. He loved her, yes, but there was never a deep love so strong that he thought they were soul mates. But that didn't seem to matter when he was younger. When asked that if he met her now instead of five years ago, would he marry her, Alec replied no. He was older and wiser now and if he were to marry again, he'd want to be one hundred percent in love with the woman. After talking well past 2:00 A.M., DI Hardy decided that it was time to head back to the motel he rented. On his way there, he began thinking a lot about what Ellie Miller had said to him about staying in the police force. And so, without really thinking about it, Alec called the chief, who was surprisingly awake, and told her he'd do it.

So the next few weeks that followed were filled with painful, agonizing physical therapy. He was to walk everyday, or bike if he wished, for an hour. To eat healthy, well portioned meals and to not do anything that stressed himself out. After what seemed like ages, the doctors told him that his heart looked to be back to normal. He was fine, and would get better over time, but he was definitely cleared for work. Besides monitoring his heart in high stress situations and taking a break when his heart began to go 'out of whack' there was nothing to worry about. Miller had stayed in Broadchurch though his physical therapy as a confidaunt and friend, hiding out in apartments to steer clear of press and angry members of the community.

On his first day of work back in his old position, Miller came in to tell him that she was going to take her old job back. He was so full of joy and glee that he jumped from his desk and hugged her. He was as shocked as Ellie and everyone in the office of his actions, but through Miller's shock there was happiness. But having a job in Broadchurch meant living in Broadchurch, which meant she'd need a house and had to be able to face the people of the town. So she moved back into her home with her children, but decided to have them homeschooled instead of going back to regular school.

And so the months for DI Hardy went by quicker than he'd anticipated. Sure enough, March turned to April, the May, and finally to June. Alec called Miller in on every case that was assigned directly to him, whether it be for her insight, opinion, or just so he had someone to shoulder the burden of their case. Because it's a small, quiet town, the cases they'd get called in on were never as bad as the Latimer case, and rarely needed the presence of the DI. But there was the occasional drug bust that required Alec's appearance at the crime scene. Hardy and Miller had solved a dozen cases, some old ones that Alec had personally reopened, in three months. The feeling was divine, and even if the cases were petty and maybe even a little bit boring, the duo always gave it one hundred percent.


	2. Chapter 2

When her sister had called her to tell her her brother in law had just been put in jail, Clara Miller hadn't believed it. It couldn't be true. But her sister wasn't one for joking about the law, so Clara held her tongue in asking if it were true.

"What for?" Clara asked, knowing small talk would get them nowhere, and this really wasn't the time.

"Murder." Clara had to sit to absorb this new information. Joe Miller, a murderer? While she took in what her sister had just told her, Ellie began to speak,

"He killed a little boy." Clara's eye brimmed with tears,

"Oh my God. Is it anybody.. anyone that I know?"

"Danny Latimer." Clara was glad she was sitting, for if she were standing she'd have fallen over. Danny Latimer, dead? He was such a wonderful boy; full of laughter and joy, at least the last time she'd seen him. It'd been years since she'd seen him and since she'd been to Broadchurch. She'd put that town in her rearview mirror a long time ago.

"Oh God, _Ellie_." The tears came and there was no stopping them. She wasn't sure for whom she was crying for; her sister, Danny, the family, or her brother in law. Maybe all of the above. After pulling herself together, Clara asked,

"When did this happen?"

"Three months ago. I'm sorry I didn't call you Clara, but everything just happened so fast and I-"

"It's okay love. It's okay." After talking about various other topics, Clara realized this was her sign, the sign she'd been waiting for. Out of the blue she said,

"I'm coming home. Don't you worry sister, I'm coming home." That was that. A week later she'd quit her job and began packing up her belongings - which wasn't much. Besides clothes, shoes, toiletries, makeup, and an alarm clock that wakes you up to the sound of Stevie Wonder, Clara owned nothing. Her flatmate, George, was beside himself.

"Clara, what are you _doing_?"

"I'm leaving," she stated simply, shrugging on a black leather jacket.

"But _why_?" He asked, following her around the flat as she collected her items from her bedroom and deposited them in her trunk in the sitting room.

"My sister needs me."

"Yes, I understand that bit. What I can't seem to _fathom_ is why you would quit your job."

"Get off my back George," she said over her shoulder as she zoomed back into her bedroom to grab her Stevie Wonder alarm clock. He followed her in and out of the room as she stuffed it in her rucksack and turned back to her bedroom door. She was almost there when he stepped in front of it, blocking her entrance. "Get out of the way George," she said, trying and failing to get past him.

"I will when you explain to me what is going on." Clara sighed and walked into the sitting room. She sat in her favourite chair where George soon followed her.

"I'm moving back to Broadchurch."

"_What!?_" His voice raised to an octave so high Clara didn't even recognize his voice. "But Clara, you can't just _go_. What about the Tourist Hut?"

"Oh they'll live without me."

"But Clara, we _need_ you here. _I_ need you here." His voice was becoming embarrassingly desperate.

"George, my sister's husband's been put away for murder."

"Oh." His voice was so soft she could barely hear it. "When?"

"About three months ago."

"Blimey, Clara, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "I thought he was a great guy. Apparently not."

"But you used to live there. Did you - did you know the person he killed." Clara looked down at her hands and nodded her head. "Oh Clara." She shook her head fiercely.

"I'm fine, really. But my sister isn't, which is why I need to get to Broadchurch as fast as I can."

"But why didn't you just take a leave of absence? I'm sure Gretta wouldn't have minded."

Clara sighed and looked at anything but her flatmate. "I've been kind of.. looking for a sign, you know? I.. I wanted to move back to Broadchurch, but I knew Nate would never leave his job and come back with me. But then we broke up, and that gave me an out. But I never went and did it. I don't know if it was because I was afraid to, or because I was accustomed to living here in Bristol, or if it were because I didn't want to leave behind all my friends - but I never did it. Now, with my sister and her husband, I feel like it's just.. time. Time to move on. Or move back, rather." She chuckled lightly at her pun, but it was lacking warmth and it didn't reach her eyes. George was beside himself.

"So you were just going to leave? Leave us here without an explanation? What about everyone here that cares about you." At her look of disdain, George corrected himself, "Look, I'm not trying to get you not to go, I'm just saying.. Leaving without telling anyone? That's awful Clara, and extremely selfish."

"I don't l-" but before she could finish, George said - in a disappointed voice,

"Oh I know you're excuse, 'I don't like endings.' Come on Clara! There are people here that love you, and you were just gonna bail? Without saying a thing?" Clara lowered her head in shame. Of course, he was right. She should have at least had the curtesy to tell her friends what was going on. Maybe leave out a few details, but she should have at least told them she was leaving. Forever.

"You're right George, I'm sorry."

"What about Mara?" He asked.

"What?"

"Well you're leaving today right?"

"Yes," Clara said cautiously.

"Well, what about Mara? And Clause, and Stevie, and Hendrik? None of them are going to have a clue about what's going on. You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't like endings." Clara repeated, getting up and resuming her packing. George followed her into her room. She decided moving from one room to another was taking up too much time and brought her suitcases in her room with her and resumed her packing. She grabbed her knickers in two handfuls and shoved them into the closest case.

"Yeah, I've got that bit. You say it often enough." Clara shot him a glare and continued packing the rest of her clothing. George was starting to tick her off. She tuned him out while he continued to speak. Finally, figuring out she was ignoring him, he yelled, "Are you even listening to me!?"

"Jesus Christ George you're driving me spare! Just shut up already!" He turned away from her with a pained expression and she instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry George," she apologized. "But it's done. I've been planning this for a week, and-"

"Wait - you've been planning on moving to a completely different part of the country for a week and you're telling me the day you're leaving!?"

"I know, I know-"

"No, I don't think you do know Clara," he said, eyes blazing. "Do you have any idea how much the people of this town love you?"

"George, I-"

"No, I get it. Really, I get it. It's right for you to be with your sister. And if you want to stay there forever, it's not my place to stop you."

"Thank you." The room was silent for a long time. Clara, packing, and George, playing with his tie. Finally he asked,

"How are you getting there?"

"By train," she replied.

"And what time is your departure?"

"Twenty past twelve."

"And what's the current time?"

"Half eleven."

"Fuck."

"Yeah.." Her voice trailed off as she emptied the last of her clothing from her drawers. Finally he said,

"You never decorated. Planning for a quick getaway from the beginning?" She laughed.

"No. It just never felt.." she looked him in the eye. "It never felt like home. It never felt like it was the right place to start putting down roots." George nodded and looked around her bedroom, it's already bleak figure looking even more empty.

"How were you planning on getting to the airport? It's two and a half hours away"

"I was going to get a taxi."

"A taxi? No way, I'm driving you."

"Oh George, you don't have to."

"I know," he said, "but I want to do something nice for you. Before you're gone forever."

"Okay, but we're gonna need to make a stop,"

"Where?"

"To the shop. I want some jammy dodgers." George's laugh boomed all through out the flat.

"You and you're candy!"

The DI had just picked up his fork when his phone rang. Cursing, he put the utensil back on his plate of pasta and took the call.

"Hardy," he said, not able to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Of course someone would call him while he was eating lunch _before_ he had gotten to eat it. And when he'd finally had a day off, too.

"Uhm, detective inspector sir, there's a uhm, a uh body here.." The boy's voice trailed off and he felt a pang of guilt. It was that Robinson kid, the new addition to the detective force that Ellie had been working with. Alec coughed loudly into his fist, shoved the plate of pasta into the small fridge he had, and asked,

"Where?"

"At the cliffs sir," the boy said, regaining confidence. "It's an interesting one. Ellie, I mean detective Miller, is here. She asked me to call you." Alec sighed and ran a hand over his newly shaven face. Miller had, rather loudly, complained that his beard was creeping onto his neck and he was starting to look homeless. In the end, he'd shaven it off. She hadn't seen him beardless yet. Grabbing his coat he jogged the short distance to his car and hopped behind the wheel.

"I'll be there shortly," he said in parting.

"Okay sir." The boy hung up and Alec was left alone with his thoughts. The drive would take only about five minutes.

When he approached the cliffs, police cars followed behind him in large numbers. When he spotted Miller's car he pulled in beside her and clambered out of his vehicle.

"Oi! Over here!" Miller called. Alec Hardy spun around and spotted her standing a little ways away next to detective Robinson. Currently, he was scribbling frantically on a notepad he kept with him at all times. He took notes on everything that came out of Ellie Miller's mouth. Alec thought it was annoying. Ellie thought it was smart.

"Have you seen it already?" He asked. Ellie shook her head.

"I just got here."

"Right. Let's get moving." They made their way over to the throng of police officers, who were currently hanging up police tape. Hardy lifted it for him and his partner to climb under and began their trek towards the body.

This was going to be the seventh one this month. A man named Bruce Daggermen, a deranged psychopath, had broken out of the Scotland Yard Prison and had made his way across the country, killing brunette women along the way. Hardy was 90% percent sure that Daggermen was behind the killing of whomever it was lying dead 2 meters in front of him. As he got closer, he realized the deceased was a brunette. 95% sure. When they were right in front of the body, Ellie Miller's breath caught.

"Joan Burgess," she said in a whisper. Alec Hardy leaned down towards the body, looking carefully. He motioned for a pair of gloves and was given a pair by Robinson. He flipped Joan over and checked her neck for marks. Clear as day, a long mark ran across her neck, indicating she'd been strangled. Just the way that Daggermen took his victims.

"Phone the Scotland Yard, tell them we've got a Daggermen kill and it's fresh." The officers blinked. "Now!" There was an uproar of movement as half the staff went to phone the Scotland Yard. A loud ring blared to his right. Alec turned and saw that it was Miller's cell phone. She looked at it and cursed,

"I have to take this." He gave her a disapproving look. "It'll only take a moment." He sighed and nodded.

"Hey Clara, what's up?" She asked, moving away from her colleague.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to tell you that I board my flight in ten minutes and that I'll be at the station in," there was a silence as if she were calculating the time in her head, "three hours. You still picking me up? You know I can always get a cab." Ellie shook her head in exasperation,

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to take a cab Clara. There's a body."

_"Another one?"_ She exclaimed.

"Yeah. We think it's Bruce Daggermen."

"_The_ Bruce Daggermen? Responsible for killing seventeen brunette women, getting put in jail, then breaking out and killing six more women? _That_ Bruce Daggermen?"

"It's seven now," Ellie replied.

"God Ellie. You be careful, yeah?"

"Alright. Love ya."

"And you big sister." She hung up and resumed her position by the DI's side.

"Who was that? On the phone?" He asked.

"My sister."

"I thought you didn't talk to your sister."

"I have two."

"I see."

They turned and left the body and the police took it to the morgue.

"Do you really think it's Daggermen? One hundred percent?" He didn't answer for a while.

"Yes," he said finally. They continued on in silence, leaving the body behind them. He figured he'd have to go into the office now. What a day off this was.

"Your face looks better."

"What?"

"You face - you shaved. You look like a normal, working person now. Not some gremlin that popped out of a sewer." He smiled but didn't answer her. "You look much better actually."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm attractive?"

"Could be. Loose the attitude and I'd introduce you to my sister." They continued to their cars in silence, which was broken again by Miller. "She's staying over tonight actually, I forgot to tell you. That alright?" After the case with her ex husband had gone through and he was sent away to prison, Ellie Miller was in horrible shape. Alec spent almost all of his free time with her and, as a way to get to know each other better, agreed to have dinner together at Ellie's every Tuesday night.

"Sure, fine," he said. He wasn't really thinking about it until- "Wait, this isn't some weird way of trying to set me up is it?"

"Oh God no, no nothing like that. No, no, no."

"Alright, alright, don't get defensive," he said, a bit disgruntled at the way she phrased it.

"Why, you lookin' for a date?" She bumped shoulders with him as she was accustomed to doing nowadays. It had agitated him at first. Now it brought a small smile to his face.

"No, and I'd like it to stay that way." Normally, Alec Hardy liked to stay out of his business associate's personal lives; but this was Ellie Miller and he had grown quite fond of her. He liked getting to know her personally, which shocked him. "How long's your sister staying with you?"

"She's going to live with me until she can find a place of her own. Funny, she's not even in Broadchurch yet and already she's looking for a home. You on the other hand have been doing the exact opposite. Do you want to live in a hotel the rest of your life?" Oh not this again.

"Look Miller - I'll find a place in my own time, alright? Stop bugging me about it." He picked up the pace and the duo clambered into their separate vehicles. They drove down to the station and began filing reports and yelling at staff - more Hardy than Miller. Some day off that had been.

She'd fallen asleep in the cab and had to be woken up - a bit roughly for her taste - by the driver telling her they were in Broadchurch at the address she'd provided. She'd given him a huge tip since Broadchurch was at least an hour from the airport and the cabbie usually didn't go out this far. Or so he said. Frankly, she wasn't sure if it were true. She whipped out her phone, an old out of date blackberry, and called her sister. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Clara what's up?"

"Hey I'm at the house, you're not home are you?"

"Nah, I'm at the station. Do you need in?"

"Yeah, where'd you say the key was again?"

"It's wedged between the two display rocks near the door." A pause. "Do you see it?"

"Yup, I'm in. So guest bedroom's where I'll be, yeah?"

"Yep. Upstairs, back the hall, first door on the right."

"Okay. When will I expect you?"

"We'll be there in about two hours. Give or take."

"We?"

"Oh great, I forgot to tell you too. My boss is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Your boss?"

"Yes. His name's Alec Hardy."

"Mmm, Alec. Cute name. Wait - you're not trying to get us together are you?"

"God no, why do you people think that? No, I'd never set you up with him."

"Why? Is he ugly?"

"No, just a bit of a dick." Clara laughed.

"And yet you're inviting him over for dinner?" A pause.

"He really helped me through.. through everything with Joe and.." Knowing this conversation could end in tears, Clara shushed her sister and changed the subject.

"It's okay sweetheart," she said, opening the fridge, "what are we having tonight anyway? Cooking or take away?"

"Ballocks!" she shouted. "I was going to make pasta! I have everything too.." Clara cut her off.

"Oh don't worry love, I can do it. Do you have any garlic bread?" Clara asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"No. Do you mind going and picking some up?" Clara balanced her cell between her ear and shoulder as she reached for a bottle of water in the fridge.

"Not at all. Hey, where are the kids?" Clara asked, holding the phone to her ear in her left hand and the water in her right.

"They're staying over at the Latimer's. They do every Tuesday."

"So you and Beth are still friends?"

"It took her a while, but eventually she came to realize I had no idea about Joe and stopped blaming me." Clara smiled. Well that was good. At least her and Beth were still friends. They'd been friends since they were in school and Clara was pleased that their friendship hadn't ended over something that wasn't even her fault.

"All righty, I'll see you in two hours," Clara said.

"All right. Love you."

"Love you too."

Alec rubbed his hands down his face, a habit he's become accustomed to doing when he was annoyed or stressed. At the moment, he was both. Ellie gave him a look and put the report she'd been writing down. "Are you okay sir?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," he snapped. But he knew he wasn't. He could feel his heart beating irregularly fast and leaned back in his chair, took a deep breath, started counting back from ten. He could feel his college's eyes on him, but he ignored it.

"Done," Ellie said, throwing the report on the table. "All we have to do is give this to Nick and he'll take care of it."

"Nick?"

"Nick Robinson. You all finished?" she asked, looking at his report. He wrote a final sentence and nodded his head, handing it to Miller. She left his office and handed them to Nick, said something to him - to which he nodded - and headed back to Alec's office. She lifted her coat off the back of the chair she'd been sitting in and threw it on. Alec got up and did the same, shrugging his coat on and following her out the door. The two drove separately to her house.

When they arrived, Alec slowed down and allowed Ellie to walk ahead of him. She stepped through the door and squealed.

He stepped inside and instantly felt as if he were hit with a bucket of cold water. Clara Miller was a petite woman, with a gorgeous face and kind eyes. Her hair was dark brown and came a little ways past her shoulders. It was slightly curly, as if she braided it and then took it out, hours later. Her eyes were startlingly blue, and she had a beautiful smile. She wore a dark blue tea dress with flowers on it, a black leather jacket, black tights, and oxford booties with a slight heel to them. Around her neck she wore a necklace with her initial, C, on it. Ellie Miller's sister was beautiful.

"Oh Clara, let me look at you!" Ellie exclaimed, holding her sister at arms length out in front of her to inspect. Clara blushed a slight crimson. Alec couldn't help but smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous, as always." Clara blushed even redder under her sister's adoration.

"And so do you Ellie. A right business woman." Ellie suddenly noticed Alec standing in the doorway and came to her senses.

"Oh Clara, this is my boss Alec Hardy. Alec, this is my sister Clara." Clara turned to look at him and blushed even redder, if that were even possible. He held his hand out to her, which she shook.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, staring into his eyes as a blush began to form across her chest.

"Hello," he said, just as enchanted by her as she was by him. Ellie cleared her throat and the two of them looked over at her.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Me too," Clara agreed, giving Alec one last, fleeting glance before she returned to the oven. She bent down and pulled the oven open, checking the garlic bread. "Garlic bread needs a few minutes, but I think it'll be good to go in about.. Five? Give or take a few."

"I'll make tea," Ellie suggested. "You two can go sit in the dining room if you'd like." Clara looked at Alec, who shrugged. Clara then looked back to her sister and nodded.

"Sure. Why not." Alec stepped out of the room. Clara lingered and he could hear her talking in a loud whisper to her sister. "You never said he was gorgeous," she muttered, turning on her heel and coming into the dining room. She sat opposite Alec and smiled at him.

"So, Detective Inspector. I don't remember you being here when I lived here. When did you move?" Conversation struck and Alec and Clara began talking. He'd made her laugh on several occasions, a sound he would really like to hear again. Ellie came with tea just as the buzzer for the bread went off. The trio served themselves and talked until late into the night. At ten forty-five, Alec insisted it was time for him to get going. After Alec and Ellie said their goodbyes, Clara followed Alec out to his car.

"Well _Detective Inspector_," Clara said, making the title sound dirty. Alec gulped, "It was nice to meet you. I hope to run into you sometime."

"I assure you, the feeling is definitely mutual," he said in parting. They looked at each other for a while. Then Clara smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Alec," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied breathlessly. Then he clamored into his car and pulled out of Ellie's driveway. The whole way to the hotel he was staying at, his flesh where Clara'd pressed her lips tingled pleasantly. It wasn't until he sunk into bed that he realized he might have feelings for this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

_She pulls hard at his hair, nipping at his bottom lip. "Alec, Alec," she begs, thrusting her pelvis up. Her stomach comes into contact with his erection and he hisses, the sensation too great to be ignored. "Please," she whispers, not able to take his teasing torture. She reaches for his erection and slowly pumps him until it stands at full staff. "Please." And then he's hoisting her legs up, gliding his penis inside her in one, quick motion. He groans and stills for a moment, the intensity of it giving him pause. Then she's bucking beneath him, begging him to move. He does, and all thoughts of trying to make this last, to draw out her pleasure until she was just at the edge before letting her tip over it, diminish as his fight to the finish takes over. She's panting beneath him, encouraging him to move faster, pleading him to go harder, begging him to fuck her; and he does. Hard. He starts to feel that familiar tightening in his balls and he plunges harder, seeking a release that seems to be elusive. Then he sees his lover's eyes, the tell tale signs she's about to orgasm, and begs her to come, to come for him. And then she is, her muscles clamping tightly around his shaft and it only takes one, two, three more thrusts and he's flying over the edge as she comes down with him. And it's so much better than he'd imagined on his drive from her house because it is real, because she is in his arms and they are together._

He awakens suddenly to an almost violent erection which sends waves of pleasure through his body. He can't help it. He moans softly, not able to control the way his body is reacting. He can feel a slight stickiness in his pants and realizes that it's pre cum and that he just had a wet dream. An impossibly amazing wet dream but my God he is not an adolescent! He shouldn't be getting so randy just because she's so amazingly attractive and kind and her lips are so kissable, her breasts so touchable, her bum so squeezable and under her dress would be something so tastable..

He feels himself grow impossibly hard and whimpers because he want's to come and yet he'd rather have Clara do it. He'd rather her small hands wrap around his shaft and her pouty lips encase him, and -

He's so hard it's almost painful in it's pleasure and so he decides to take a nice hot shower. He gets out of bed and pads to the small bathroom he has and turns on the water. Once he sets it to a temperature he prefers he strips off his pyjama shirt and tugs down his pants and pyjama bottoms where his erection springs free. Seeing how hard, how incredibly full his penis is, makes him that much more randy and he steps into the shower under it's scalding presence and sighs. He closes his eyes and shamelessly takes himself in hand, igniting the picture of Clara in his mind - of what it would feel like if it were her hand instead of his, of her mouth across his shaft. He allows himself this fantasy and pumps along his penis, his other hand running it's way up his torso. He's never been sure why, but stimulation to his nipples has always brought pleasure to him and so he takes one between his fingers and twists.

It's sweet in it's pleasure and he sighs and kneads harder. By now he's so turned on picturing Clara kneeling in front of him, taking him in her mouth that he's close, so very close to the edge. He slides the hand on his nipple down his shaft to the tip of his penis and plays with the sensitive opening. It only takes him a few more pumps and then he's leaning against the wall of the shower, coming violently in his hand, Clara's name a soft whisper across his lips. He finds it's a nice way to fully awaken in the morning, even if it leaves him leaning against the shower wall for an extra five minutes catching his breath.

Clara awoke to the smell of something cooking. Being a morning person, she jumped out of bed and padded over to the bathroom upstairs. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and went downstairs to have breakfast with her sister. She had just tied her dressing gown to her waist when she got to the bottom of the stairs. The scent of bacon wafted through her senses and when she got to the kitchen Ellie was standing at the stove, pan in hand and bacon frying on top.

"Something smells good," she said, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Ellie smiled and put the frying pan on the stove top, grabbing the teapot beside it and pouring the two of them a cuppa. "Thank you," Clara said, wrapping her long fingers around the cup and taking a sip.

"There's toast over there," Ellie said, pointing to a few pieces she'd made, "and the marmalade is in that drawer," she pointed to a small cupboard. Clara retrieved the jar and took out a knife, sticking it into the jar and spreading the delicious treat over the bread. She took a bite and moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. Clara loved food, and ate a lot more than the average person. And she stayed skinny, which surprised her the most. Fast metabolism, she thought. Ellie used a spatula to spoon the bacon onto a plate and set it on the table. Clara figured she was setting the table and grabbed the teapot, setting it on the table as well. Ellie set some biscuits down and sat at the head of the table. She was quiet today but Clara shook it off and sat down on her left side, digging into a biscuit and moaning again. She took a sip of tea, watching her sister over her teacup. She assumed something must be wrong considering her sister was being so quiet when she was usually quite talkative.

"Ellie, is something wrong?" Clara asked, setting her cup down and giving her sister her full attention. Ellie nodded her head and closed her eyes, as if she were thinking of the best way to break the news to her sister.

"There's another body. Daggermen."

"_What!?_" Clara exclaimed, almost knocking her teacup over. Ellie sighed and nodded, bringing a strip of bacon to her mouth and chewing.

"But that's fast, even for him. What's he playing at?" Ellie shook her head in exasperation, eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't know. Alec went in early this morning, refused to let me come in for it; said he needed me to do some paper work. As a matter of fact I should go soon." Ellie started to load up her plate and eat, but Clara had lost her appetite.

"Who was it?" Clara asked, even if she was afraid of the answer. What if it were Beth?

"A tourist. American. Must not have known there was a killer on the loose or she wouldn't have gotten so drunk and tried to walk to her hotel."

"Do you have any leads?" Clara asked, though she already knew the answer to that.

"Nope. We have no idea where he could be or why he's killing so fast. Hardy reckons he's making up for lost time. I really wish we'd hurry up with Joan's paperwork. I'd like to have her funeral sooner rather than later."

"I thought you had to keep the body," Clara asked confused. She'd always admired Ellie for the job she took on, but rarely asked about it. She didn't like violence and was terrified of dead bodies. She'd liked talking to Ellie about cases, but never about the victims. She loved the mystery of it, the solving they had to do. The only time she ever let her talk about bodies and deaths and what they did with the body was when they were talking about Danny.

"That's only if the body is evidence and we don't know who killed them. We keep the body incase it can give us any leads." Clara nodded and sipped her tea. A thought occurred to her and she gazed at Ellie intently.

"Do you remember Joan's daughter?" Clara asked. Ellie looked taken aback but she nodded. "Remember when we went to her house once?" Again, Ellie nodded. "Joan had always talked about moving. Did she ever sell her house?"

"No," Ellie said, frowning. "She kept saying she wanted to move somewhere bigger for years but never did. Why?"

"What'll happen to it now?"

"Well the bank took it and are putting it up for sale."

"How much?" Ellie finally caught on and her eyes lit up. Clara and Ellie talked all about the house and how much it would cost until Ellie had to leave.

"I really have to go," Ellie said, pulling on her jacket and making for the door. "I'll pick up takeaway on the way to get the kids and bring them back. They'll be ecstatic to see you." Clara followed her sister to the door. She leaned against the open doorframe and watched as she pulled out. Ellie lowered her window, "I'll ask about the house when I get to work!" She called as she backed out. Clara waved and then Ellie was gone. Clara sighed and shut the door, making her way up to the guest room. She went for the shower and turned it on, shedding her clothing and jumping under the warmth of the water.

Alec Hardy sat at his desk, flipping through Joan's paperwork. This was going to take a little while, but he knew he had to get it done as soon as possible. The people of this town didn't want or need another death with a prolonged funeral. He was so absorbed in his paperwork that he didn't hear the knock on his door.

"Sir," Elli Miller said, half leaned in his office with her fist still against the door. He rubbed his hands down his face.

"Yes?" he asked. Ellie stepped completely inside his office and shut the door.

"I have the paperwork you asked me for."

"Already?"

"I'm fast." She handed it to him and he looked over it quickly, then nodded his approval and gave it back to her. "Sir, about the Joan," he looked up at her and stared her in the eyes, "has the bank sent the chief anything yet?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed together.

"They said they'd be putting her house up for sale. All her things are being sent to her family as we speak. Why?"

"My sister is interested in buying it," Ellie said. Alec's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion and then he looked back down at his papers, erasing an imaginary mark.

"Is she now?" he asked, trying and failing to sound uninterested. Ellie scoffed. "What?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"This is so high school," she mumbled. Alec looked offended.

"What is?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"This whole 'i'm not interested in her' crap." Alec's eyebrows made an escape towards his hairline.

"Miller," he said in a professional voice, "I'm not interested in -"

"Okay, say what you want," Ellie said, throwing her hands in the air and getting up from the chair she'd sat in. Alec opened his mouth to argue but Ellie was already on her way out the door. She shut it behind her and was gone. Alec sighed and ran his hands down his face, then steepled them against his chin. He wondered if he should just have sex with Clara and get these feelings out of his system. But he knew he didn't want that. He wants everything with this woman - and the thought scares him. The passion he feels for her doesn't even seem real and he gasps when he realizes he might be in love with her. _You've only known her for a day!_ He says to himself, but he knows it doesn't matter. Because telling himself that wont change his mind. Not even a little bit.

Clara was as giddy as a schoolgirl. Her motorcycle that she'd had to have shipped to Broadchurch just arrived and she couldn't be happier. She'd signed the receipt feeling bubbly and happy. As soon as the man that delivered it left, Clara jumped on her bike and drove around town for an hour. She loved her motorcycle! Currently, she was sitting at the table in her sister's house, playing with the bottom of her white dress. The dress was soft, with a cute flare that ended at about mid thigh. She wore a black chiffon collar around her neck, completing the look. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured some water in it, taking a sip. It was cold and satisfied her thirst. Her phone rang and she jumped, the sudden noise startling her. She grabbed her mobile and answered it.

"Hello?" Clara asked.

"Hey Clara it's me," Ellie said.

"Oh hi Ellie," Clara said, taking another sip of water.

"Hey Clara, can you check something for me?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you check the counter in the kitchen for a white folder?" Clara got up from her chair and padded over to the counter. Sure enough, laying on top was the folder Elli'd described.

"It's here," Clara said, picking it up and bringing it back to the table with her.

"Ballocks! I'm gonna have to come get it."

"I can bring it over," Clara offered, taking a large gulp of water.

"How?" Ellie asked, unaware Clara's bike had come in the mail. Clara told her so. "That's great! If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd appreciate it."

"It wont be any trouble at all," Clara said, getting up from the chair again and grabbing her navy trench coat from a hook by the door and stepping outside. "It'll actually give me something to do. Besides, I haven't seen anyone in a long time." Clara approached her motorcycle and sat down, brushing a loose piece of hair that fell from her updo behind her ear. She reached into her helmet and retrieved her gloves from the bottom.

"They'll be surprised to see you. I didn't even tell anyone you were coming yet. Never really found a moment to bring it up. And thanks so much Clara."

"It's no problem Ellie," Clara said, "But I have to go, I'm in my way out."

"Okay Clara. Bye."

"Bye Ellie." Clara hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket. She then reached around behind her and stuffed the folder into a bag attached to the back of her motorcycle. She put her helmet on and revved the engine, taking off from the house.

When she arrived at the building she parked her motorcycle and got off, hanging her helmet on one of the handlebars and retrieving the folder Ellie needed. She secured it under her underarm and proceeded into the building. She was a bit nervous to see friends she hadn't seen in years, but brushed it off as she walked through the entrance.

"I'm looking for DS Miller," Clara said to the closest man to her.

"She sits over the - " He stopped when he saw who it was and his mouth flew open. "Clara Stevens!" Heads turned and Clara blushed from head to toe. Suddenly she was surrounded by people, hugging her and asking her how she'd been.

"I need to get this to Elli," Clara said, addressing a man called Mikey Decker.

"She's in Hardy's office," the man said, lazily pointing to the door. "You better watch out for that guys; major dick." Clara blushed and looked away.

"I will," she said, and then she left, approaching Alec's office. She knocked.

"Come in," Alec said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Really sir, you should take a break. Lower your heart rate," Clara heard her sister say as she opened the door.

"I'm fine," Alec snapped. His eyes flew up to hers and his expression softened.

"I brought that folder you asked for," she said, stepping inside the office and handing it to her. "Hi Alec," she said, smiling at him and blushing a bit.

"Hello Clara," he said, saying her name in his sexy Scottish accent. Ellie speed-read the file and shut the folder.

"I need to give this to Robinson," Ellie said, making her way to the door. Clara was about to follow her when she realized something.

"Oh crap, Ellie I locked the house key inside!" Alec smiled lightly and Ellie laughed.

"Typical Clara. Give me a few minutes and I'll give you mine." Then she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. Clara looked at Alec and smiled.

"I can't believe I did that," she said, laughing lightly. Alec smiled and chuckled.

"We all do stupid things," he said. Clara smiled and looked around his office. It was modest sized and not quite decorated, except for a large photograph across one of the walls. She made her way over to it and traced the picture with her finger. She heard Alec get up from his chair and cross the room to stand next to her.

"Where was this taken?" Clara asked, gazing at the beautiful ocean view.

"Scotland," he replied, eyes never leaving the photo.

"It's lovely," Clara said, looking over at Alec. He was staring at her, smiling, one arm leaning against the wall, the other in his pocket. Clara stared at his lips, how full and pouty his bottom one was, and wondered what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against hers. She was just about to lean in and find out when Ellie Miller walked in the room.

"Got it!" She shouted in triumph, doling the key up high in the air in proof. Clara gave Alec a fleeting glance before moving towards her sister and taking the key. Clara thanked her sister and turned to Alec, prepared to say goodbye as Ellie walked out.

"Bye Alec. It was nice seeing you again," Clara said, smiling.

"Likewise," he said, grinning at her. She turned to leave but a Scottish accent calling her name made her stop in her tracks. She turned to look back at Alec, half way out the door.

"Can I take you out tomorrow night?" he asked. His voice was steady and calm but his eyes held such hope Clara has never seen before.

"I'd like that."


End file.
